


Tonight We Are Young

by tanzia911



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Step-Sibling Incest, Thor is somewhat of a creep, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanzia911/pseuds/tanzia911
Summary: A little whisper of love between the Odinson brothers.Thorvaenn, this is for you because I love your writing. You're amazing.





	Tonight We Are Young

**Author's Note:**

> It's a vogue au, so either they're aesir, human or jotun, that's up to the readers to decide.  
> -#---*---#-

"Please don't wake up, please don't wake up!" Thor chanted in his mind as he slowly pulled down the cover from Loki's body. He took his time admiring the sleeping form of his adopted younger brother, something he never could in broad daylight. He slowly sat down on the side of the bed, still praying for Loki not to wake up.

 

But how could he not, when Thor mapped out his neck and chest with his wandering finger tips. A shiver followed his touch. Loki didn't stir, and Thor became bolder with his touches. He bent down slowly, breath ghosting over Loki's skin.

 

A feather lite kiss was placed over his collarbone, then another by his throat. Then Thor sat up straight, withdraw his hand from where it was on Loki's hips and turned to leave. But a hand shot out and held him still. Thor turned slowly, afraid of the hatred he was sure will be there in those beautiful emerald green eyes.

 

What he saw instead, left him breathless. Loki's eyes were pleading, for him to continue, for him to not go. So he did, a soft smile decorating his face.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Thorki drabble. It was just a midnight musing. If I was good at writing smut, I would've included some, sorry about that.
> 
> I hope it wasn't so bad that it makes you wanna throw a chair at me lol!!  
> Please leave a comment to let me know your thoughts on it.


End file.
